The Death of Two Stupid Characters
by CreativeJuicesFlowing
Summary: This fic is a bit AU. It is an LL. WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS THE DEATH OF TWO CHARACTERS WHO DELAYED THE RELATIONSHIP OF L&L! Oneshot.


The Death of Two Stupid Characters.

By CreativeJuicesFlowing

WARNING: This fanfiction contains the death of two characters that got in the way of A LOT. If it weren't for these two people, Luke and Lorelai could have gotten together sooner. Also, its VERY AU at the end.

A/N: I wrote this fic when I was in science class one day because I had been watching Gilmore Girls on ABC Family the day before and Nicole was on the epi. It was called In the Clamor and Clangor. The bells epi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke's POV

I am so confused. Lorelai doesn't want me to move; what's more is that she won't tell me why. I keep asking her, but she just fobs me off. Its really annoying. I think I know the reason, and yet I can't be sure. I hope that she doesn't want me to move because she likes me. I hope it is. I've liked her since she and Rory moved to Stars Hollow. I really need to find out.

"Come on Lorelai, I really need to find out." I say.

"Luke if I tell you, it will ruin our friendship, so i'm sorry but I really can't."

"Come on Lorelai!"

"No."

"Please. If its something really terrible that will ruin what we have, I promise that I will forget it the moment you tell me."

"Sorry."

That was last night. I cannot sleep because of the words that she said. It is three in the morning and i'm lying awake. I decided to sleep in my apartment, telling Nicole that I had an early delivery that I had to take care of and that there was a stupid town event that I needed to be ready for because there would be a mad rush. I didn't feel at all bad about lying to my wife.

It is 5 am before I start to nod off and finally fall sleep. Then at 5:30 I have to get up again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day. Lorelai POV.

I woke up today at 6. Something I never do. I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation I had

with Luke when I went to have coffee at the diner. The night before, we had made up from a fight by breaking the bells that Stan had wanted restored at his death. I almost told Luke something that I have kept inside of for the whole time I knew him. Something that I couldn't tell him. It would ruin their friendship. If Luke knew that I loved him, then he would never speak to me again.

"I don't want you to move."

"Why not?" Luke had asked me.

I was about to tell him at that point. I opened my mouth, and prepared for the words to go past my lips. Just then, the Reverend burst through the doors wondering what all of the yelling was. He told us to carry on in breaking the bells. I decided that that was a sign, and I shouldn't tell him. He asked and asked as we walked home, but I held fast to my state of mind, and refused to tell him. Now it was the morning. I decided to take a long bath and then go for breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:30am Lukes POV

Lorelai would walk into the diner in about half an hour. I decided to make her chocolate chip pancakes and have some really strong coffee brewing when she got here so she might consider telling me when I started to beg her to. I put it upstairs so she would have her privacy if she chose to tell me. I told Kirk to tell Lorelai to go up to my apartment when she got here. of course he was annoying and full of questions and wanted me to pay him to do so.

"Isn't it payment enough that I haven't yet killed you or banned you from the diner for coming in here and annoying not only me but everybody else who steps through that door?"

He shrunk in his seat all Kirk-Like.

"I guess so."

"Alright then, just do it."

"Yes Luke."

I went upstairs and got everything ready for Lorelai. Not ten minutes later Lorelai came upstairs looking for me. I opened the door and let her in. I looked at her up and down, she was beautiful today. She had on a pair of tight blue jeans and a silky green lowcut tank top. My breath caught in my mouth and I couldn't talk for a minute. I know I made a throaty noise because Lorelai looked at me with confusion and asked me what was the matter.

"Nothing, just coughing." I said and pretended to cough.

"Right. um, Kirk told me that you wanted to see me? He kept mumbling something about you always making him your errand boy and not payighim at all."

"Kirk is annoying. Yes, I made you chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup and a whole bottle of Redi-Whip. Also, the coffee is really strong, ten scoops. I made the whole pot, just for you."

"Are you trying to butter me up so that i'll tell you why I don't want you to move?"

"Yes." I wasn't even trying to pretend to be secrete.

"Well, you know how to do it my friend." She said and sat down at the table taking a large bite of pancakes. I sat down opposite of her and waited while she chewed. Her eyes closed, her head went back, and she moaned. I started to shift in my chair, and clear my throat.

"Whats you're problem?"

"Nothing. So will you tell me why you don't want me to move now?"

She looked at me like she was actually considering it. Her face washed through emotions that I had never seen on her face, so I was vey unclear in their meaning. After five minutes she spoke.

"Luke, the reason that I don't want you to move is because I can't let go of the fact that you and Nicole got married."

"Why not?"

"Because, I like you."

"Just like?"

"No. I love you. And now I feel like an idiot because there is no way that you feel like the same way about me."

"Thats not true. I married Nicole to try to shy away from you. I thought maybe if I married Nicole, it would erase the fact that I have loved you since the moment you walked into my diner."

Just then, Lorelai got up, walked up to me, took my hand, and pressed her lips to mine. I stood up and put my arms around her, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, I felt a buzzing coming from her pocket. She pulled away, flushed and out of breath and answered her cell.

"Hello? What? Dad, slow down! He was with who? Yes, i'll tell him. Ok, bye Dad. Luke, I don't know how to tell you this, but Nicole and my Dad's business partner were making out in the middle of the road and they got hit by a bus. They both died instantly."

I looked at her as if I hadn't heard her, but with the same grin on my face as before. Then I started to laugh.

"Luke, what is so funny?"

"I don't care, I hated that bitch! Now we can be together."

I saw her face as she started to laugh. We laughed together and kissed.

THE END

A/N: So as you can see, the end was AU and out of character. I just felt like it. Anyways, tell me how you liked it.


End file.
